


Wonder

by faithdc15



Series: BATFLASH ONE SHOTS [3]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen loves to think and wonder, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M, Romance, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: Barry Allen wonders on a lot of things





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've been reading a lot of Bruce/Barry one shots and fics these past couple of days and I realized that I do ship them!! 
> 
> Oh and if you want to suggest something, feel free to leave a comment :) Xxx

Barry Allen wonders on a lot of things. Like when his mother was still alive. Barry wondered if he knew that last night he and his mother spent their whole night eating cold pizza because her mother was too tired to cook while watching science related movies because Barry is too fascinated with the earth and gravity. He wondered that, what if he knew that was his last night looking at his mother? That it was his last night his mother kissed him on his forehead and said the word “I love you, Barry.” Before she told him to go to sleep.  
If he knew that was his mother’s last night, would it still make a difference? Would he tried to rescue his mother by being killed? Would he be brave enough to take the bullet in order to save his mother?  
He wondered…

When his father got arrested because the police thought that Henry was the one who killed his wife, Barry Allen wondered if he had tried hard enough to save his dad from getting a life sentenced to prison. Like when he testified inside the court room, he wondered if the judge thought he was lying because his father is the only one he has left. He wondered if the same sympathetic eyes that the judge gave him was because he was now being sent to a foster family or was it because he was too young to lose both parents even though his father is still alive.  
He wondered…

When Barry Allen got hit by lightning and got his super speed, he wondered if it was a curse or a blessing in disguise. He didn’t know how to react at first and was afraid to tell anyone how he can run so fast or why he was always hungry. He wondered if this is the reason why he was getting bullied in school or why no one wants to be his friend even though not one living soul knew about his superpower.  
He wondered…

Barry loves to wonder on a lot of things. So when Bruce Wayne decided to recruit him to help defeat Steppenwolf, he wondered if Bruce was just using him. He wondered that, after defeating the slightly scary, slightly tall Steppenwolf, he wondered if Bruce would then ignore him after the mission was over. He wondered if Victor would ever share his life before being Cyborg, he wondered if Arthur would ever be nice to him, he wondered if Clark would apologize because he tried to kill him, he wondered if Diana would stop being nice and accommodating to him, more importantly, he wondered if Bruce Wayne would ever leave his mind.

He wondered and wondered but when they did managed to defeat Steppenwolf and he somehow ended up being in Bruce Wayne’s bed the morning after, it hit him that he was now contented and he didn’t have to worry about silly stuff anymore.

Barry Allen loves to wonder, but when Bruce Wayne somehow entered his life; he didn’t have to wonder anymore.


End file.
